Hillary Potter og kjærlighetens kraft
by Sometimesnormal
Summary: Hillary Potter er igjen tilbake til Hekkeveien, men der går ikke tingene akkurat som smurt. Hun havner i trøbbel med Dudleifs gjeng og blir nesten overkjørt av Onkel Wiktor. Og hva har Voldemort planlagt i år? Hun kommer til å få nye venner og nye eventyr
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

**Hillary er nesten den samme som Harry, bare jente. Hillary er mer vågal, rappkjeftete og selvsikker. Jeg og Maia (Maialoves magic) valgte det fordi det er lettere og skrive om følelsene til en jente enn en gutt.  
Så, Ginny har aldri vært forelsket i Hillary, ikke Cho heller  
Så ikke heng dere opp i detaljer **

I denne ficen blir det ingen slash, bare kanskje litt alkohol siden Hillary nå er 16 år. Det kommer en ukjent karakter inn, som skal ha stor betydning. Det er ingen superkrefter eller Mary Sue i denne ficen. Paringa sier jeg ikke noe om enda, den kommer med tiden 

Så, detvar for ordet! Når dere skriver ris eller ros så begrunn gjerne svaret 

Da presenterer jeg og Maia: 

**  
Hillary Potter og Kjærlighetens kraft**

I denne ficen er følgende karakterer viktig:

Hillary Potter, OOC,Remus, Draco,Hermine, Ronny

(Kunne godt hatt de engelske navnene, men siden dette er en norsk fic så må vi nesten ha de norske navnene)

Paringene må dere vente med hemmelighetsfull

**Litt av handling: **(Kan bli forandret)

Hillary Potter er igjen tilbake til Hekkeveien, men der går ikke tingene akkurat som smurt. Hun havner i trøbbel med Dudleifs gjeng og blir nesten overkjørt av Onkel Wiktor. Noen fra ordenen kommer og henter henne og hun lander i Skottland, i ett lite, menkoselig hus ved stranden. Så, når hun minst venter det, finner hun noen innei skogen som kanskje kan hjelpehenne bedre enn Hermine og Ronny.Følg Hillary Potter i hennes sjette år der hunfinnerbåde uventet kjærlighet og vennskap.

KAPITELL 1: En het dag

Hillary Potter hadde kommet hjem fra nok et skoleår. Nå stod hun over blomsterbedet til tante Petunia og svettet. Hillary sukket tungt. Det svarte, stritte håret hennes hang svett nedover skuldrene og ryggen verket konstant. Klokken var ikke mer enn tolv på dagen, men det var allerede over 20 grader i skyggen.

"Bare Humlesnurr kunne la noen komme å hente meg..." mumlet hun sint og dro opp en tust med ugress så jorda sprutet opp i ansiktet hennes.

"Helsike," utbrøt hun og reiste seg og kostet av seg jorda. Det virket ikke som om Dumlingene hadde brydd seg noe særlig om Bisters tale ved toget, for i sommer hadde hun fått flere oppgaver å svette for enn noen gang. Men likevel sendte Hillary den regelmessige uglen hver tredje dag til ordenen, for å si at hun hadde det fint og at Dumlingene behandlet henne bra. Hun ga fra seg et snøft ved tanken; som om Dumlingene noen gang ville behandle henne bra.

Hun satte seg ned på huk igjen og skulle til å røske opp de siste ugresstustene da hun fikk en prikkende følelse i ryggen. Det var som om noen så på henne. Med en eneste bevegelse, hoppet hun opp, trakk staven og snudde seg. Øynene saumfarte veien, men ingenting var å se. Plutselig ble hun oppmerksom på at noe beveget seg i øyekroken sin. Hun hørte stemmer. Da hun gjenkjente dem, stønnet hun.

Dudleif og gjengen...

Motvillig snudde hun seg og puttet tryllestaven i lomma. Best og ikke vise den fram. Hun som hadde håpet på at noen endelig hadde fått litt vett i skallen og kom for å hente henne, men det var vell for mye å be om.

Hillary fulgte gjengen med øynene.

"Ikke se hit.. Ikke se hitover.., " mumlet hun, mens hun prøvde å gjemme seg bak en av de nærmeste rosebuskene. Men nei.. Selvfølgelig måtte en av dem rope høyt ut:

"HEI, SE DER'A, DET ER POTTER-JENTA!" Det var Gordon, en mørk og hengslette gutt. Han pekte ivrig mot Hillary og så på Dudleif med glassøyne. Det var tydelig at de hadde tatt seg en røyk eller to.

Dudleif mumlet noe til de andre som nikket og kikket på Hillary med et ondskapsfullt blikk.

"Å nei.. På'n igjen..." stønnet hun og begynte å fikle nervøst med noen greiner på rosebusken, som var for lange.

Hjernen gikk på høygir. Hva skulle hun gjøre nå?

Men før hun kunne gjøre noe så hadde gjengen begynt og traske mot henne, mens de hyttet med nevene. Hillary kunne ikke noe for det og rakte ut tungen til dem før hun slapp alt hun hadde i hendene og spurtet mot garasjen.

Hun hørte rop av sinne bak seg og lyden av føtter som begynte å springe.

_Hva har du fått deg opp i nå da?_

Ved garasjen fikk hun øye på den røde racersykkelen som Dudeleif hadde fått for ett år siden. Ett smil formet seg i ansiktet da hun nådde den og kastet seg på den.

"SYKKELEN MIN!" hørte hun Dudleif rope rasende, mens hun prøvde å få igjen balansen på den lille sykkelen som vinglet bortover veien.

_Kom an... Hvis du kan fly sopelimer så kan du vell sykle på en liten sykkel._

Men det var ikke så enkelt som det så ut til.. Sykkelen vinglet hit og dit mens hun tråkket på de små pedalene. Ropene til gjengen ble fjernere og fjernere etter som hun tråkket seg i vei.

Da hun så opp, oppdaget hun at hun faktisk hadde kommet seg til enden av Hekkeveien.

"Bra gjort!" sa hun til seg selv og smilte litt, men ikke før ordene var ute av munnen..

BANG!

Hun gikk i bakken da sykkelen plutselig skeiet ut til venstre og veltet.

"SØREN!" skrek hun og kom seg skjelvende på beina, mens hun gned håndleddet hun hadde slått. Et skrubbsår hadde dannet seg fra det venstre kneet som det blødde friskt av.

"Jaja.." utbrøt hun og satte seg på fortauskanten for å prøve å få igjen pusten. Varmen var forferdelig og svetten rant fra pannen hennes og falt ned på hendene hennes.

Hun skulle akkurat til å reise seg da hun hørte noe bak seg. Uten å bry seg om sykkelen som lå halvveis ut på veien, sprang hun opp og satte av gårde mot lekeplassen.

_Søren, hvordan kunne de være så raske?_

Føttene hennes bar henne forbi lekeplassen og rundt en sving.

Hjertet hennes banket vilt mens hun prøvde å holde seg på beina. Hun kjente hun begynte svimmel og presset øynene sammen til en tynn sprekk.

Pusten hennes gikk i hivende hikst og hun begynte å få vondt i siden.

_Det er for varmt.. Alt for varmt.._

Et plutselig rop fikk henne til å sperre opp øynene. Hun var allerede kommet fram til enden av Magnoliakroken og utgangen mot motorveien.

_H_v_em var det som ropte?_

Hun snudde hodet sitt litt å så bakover. Det hun så fikk hjertet hennes til å hoppe over noen slag.At hun kunne være så dum..

Det var selvsagt et ordensmedlem som hadde løpt etter henne, vakten hennes. Det var tydeligvis Nestor Bindebolt som hadde ettermiddagsvakten, for etter henne kom en svart, skallet mann med en ring i venstre øre som glimtet i sola. Men hvorfor hadde han ropt? Hillary snudde hodet igjen og bråstoppet. Et gisp unnslapp leppene hennes.

Mot henne, i rasende fart, kom onkel Wiktor i den nye blanke bilen sin. Den blå lakken skinte som om den var nylakkert og vinduene var tydeligvis pusset.

Mens bilen kom mot henne var det som om tiden gikk saktere. Tanker surret rundt i hodet hennes,

_Jeg må hoppe unna. Redde meg..._

Men så dukket en tanke opp i hodet hennes.

_Hvis du bare står her, vil du kanskje få møte Sirius igjen.._

Sirius.. Hun lengtet etter å se ham.

Men ville han treffe henne igjen, etter at hun drepte ham? Redselen boblet opp i magen hennes.

I siste sekund bestemte hun seg, men i stede for å hoppe unna, lot hun seg falle bakover.

Før hun traff bakken, dukket en pussig tanke opp i hodet hennes.

_Jeg faller akkurat som Sirius gjorde..._

Bakover, med ryggen bøyd i en grasiøs kurve. Kom hun til å dø?

Hun turte ikke se. I det hun traff bakken knep hun igjen øynene og ventet på smerten, men hun følte ingen ting. Det eneste hun kunne høre var ropene fra Bindebolt og en svusjende lyd over henne som sneiet henne. Verden mørknet litt ekstra og Onkel Wiktors dyre stereoanlegg dundret en gammel låt av The Beatles. Så var det over.. Var hun død nå? Hun hørte skritt og merket at noen stod over henne og pustet tungt. Var det Sirius?

Hun ventet å høre stemmen hans, men det eneste hun kunne høre var den tunge pusten og at noen bøyde seg ned.

"Sirius.." hvisket hun lavt før hun åpnet øynene halvveis. Det første hun kunne se var et blendende lys, men så forsvant lyset like brått som det hadde kommet.

"Potter? Vær så snill å si noe.." hørte hun en stemme si, men det var absolutt ikke Sirius.

Hun åpnet øynene helt og oppdaget at hun fremdeles lå midt på veien i den forferdelige varmen. Nestor Bindebolt sto bøyd over henne med en bekymret nyve i pannen.

"Potter? Er du i orden?"

Hillary prøvde å trekke pusten, men det var som om noe stengte for luften.

"Å gud.." stønnet hun og snudde seg på siden. Pusten ble litt lettere, men nå kjente hun seg så svimmel og forslått at det var vondt å ligge.

Så kjente hun noen sterke armer rundt livet som løftet henne forsiktig opp av asfalten.

Hun stønnet svakt og prøvde å vri seg ut av grepet hans, men hun var for svak.

Bindebolt må ha kjent at hun ble svakere for han holdt hardere i henne.

"Hold ut Potter, jeg skal få tak i hjelp.." sa han trøstende før varmen og smerten ble alt for mye for henne og hun besvimte...

"_Hillary? Hillary kan du høre meg?"_

Hun prøvde å snu seg bort fra den irriterende stemmen, men den ble sterkere.

"_Hillary.. Kom an, HILLARY!" _

Det var noe kjent med den stemmen..

"_Kanskje vi bare skal ta henne med som hun er?"_

Det var en annen stemme.

_Kanskje, men la oss se..."_

"_HILLARY!" _

I tillegg til stemmen kjente hun at noen tok tak i henne og ristet henne svakt.

Hun skrek da en sterk smerte bredde seg fra ryggen og ut mot hodet. Så slo hun øynene opp. Over henne stod fire silhuetter, to av dem stirret iltert på hverandre.

"Godt jobbet Dult, skal du ikke skade henne mer med det samme!"

"Vel.. Hun våknet da i det minste.."

Med et pang av gjenkjennelse satte hun seg opp. Bakken gynget sterkt under henne og hun prøvde å fokusere på de personene over seg.

"Professor Lupus?"

**----------------------------------------**

**So, what do you think:D Press the button to Review.**

**Dette visste dere selvfølgelig, men jeg ville bare minne dere på det:D **


	2. Chapter 2

Heisann folkens, takk for dere som kom med komentarer, har desverre ikke tid til å svare dere, men skal gjøre det neste gang dere kommer med en komentat;) Her har dere værtfall kapittelet. Kos dere:D

KAPITTEL 2:

"Går det bra med deg, Hillary?" spurte Lupus bekymret og satte seg på kne foran henne.

Han så mer sliten og svak ut enn sist gang de møttes. Kutten hang på den tynne kroppen og øynene hans var blanke.

Hillary snudde seg bort fra synet. Hun kunne ikke bære at det var hennes skyld at han hadde slik.

Med et blikk på Lupus så hun opp på de andre. Nestor Bindebolt, Dult og Professor Mcsnurp smilte ned til henne, men med en bekymret mine. Hun rødmet da hun kom på at hun måtte se helt forferdelig ut. Hun hadde verken spist eller sovet noe særlig siden Sirius' død. Mareritt hadde jagd henne vær eneste minutt av søvnen så nattet gikk somregel med til å sitte på skrivebordet og gjøre ferdig leksene eller skrive lange brev om hvor forferdelig hun hadde det. Brevene ble selvsagt ikke sendt, men bare at hun kunne skrive det ned gjorde alt bedre.

Hun tippet dessuten at ingen ville bry seg.

"Hillary?"

Hillary hadde vært så dypt inn i tankene sine at hun hadde glemt de andre.

"Eh.. Sorry.. Konsentrasjonen er ikke helt på topp.." mumlet hun og la hodet i hendene. Bakken startet og gynge igjen.

"Ja, det er ikke rart.. Det var litt av et stunt du gjorde der Potter.." sa Bindebolt alvorlig.

Skyldfølelsen vokste i magen da hun kom på det hun hadde gjordt.

_At jeg kunne være så dum?_

"J-jeg er veldig lei meg for det.. Jeg bare.. Jeg har ingen anelse hva som gikk av meg.." stammet hun ulykkelig og så opp. Stemmen hadde fått en hes klang og hodet føltes tungt.

"Her.." sa Lupus og ga Hillary ett glass med vann.

Hun smilte takknemlig til ham, men ble oppmerksom på at øynene hans lyste av skyldfølelse.

Mistenksom løftet hun glasset mot leppene og drakk litt, men svelget det ikke. En undelig smak fylte munnen hennes, en smak hun hadde kjent før en gang..

Istede for å svelge innholdet, sprutet hun det ut på gresset og stirret rasende på Lupus, som hadde reist seg.

"HVA TROR DERE AT DERE GJØR? HÆ? TROR DERE AT JEG IKKE KJENTE DET? JEG TRENGER DA VEL IKKE NOE BEROLIGENDE MIDDEL, JEG ER JO HELT ROLIG!" skrek hun sint, før hun reiste seg brått opp fra bakken. Svimmelheten kom tilbake til henne og hun falt til siden. Hun kjente hender ta tak i henne og holde henne stødig.

"Hillary, ro deg ned..." begynte Lupus samtidlig som han holdt et fast grep på henne.

Så snudde han seg mot Bindebolt.

"Jeg sa jo hun ville oppdage det.. Du skulle ikke gjordt det.. Nå er det vert fall vanskelig å få henne til..."

Dult utstøtte en rar lyd, som mellom ett host og ett ord.

Lupus skottet fort på henne og tilbake på Hillary igjen, men hun hadde revet seg ut av grepet hans.

Hjernen hennes gikk på høygir. Hun visste presis hva Lupus skulle til å si.

"Vi skal til.. Til.." Hun greide ikke å si det. Knærne truet med å gi etter igjen og pusten ble tyngere. Hun hadde lovet seg selv den sommeren at hun aldri skulle sette en fot i Grimholdsplass igjen.

Hun lukket øynene og prøvde og samle tankene.

Hva skulle hun gjøre?

" Hillary.. Jeg vet at det er fælt, men.."

Hun prøvde å stenge ut ordene til den gamle professoren sin, men ordene svømte rundt i hodet hennes og gjorde henne svimmel igjen.

Hvorfor måtte hun dit, hvorfor ikke hos Ronny og de andre Wiltersene i det koselige hiet?

Hun ville ikke bli med, ikke i det hele tatt!

"Hillary, hør på meg! Det er for din egen skyld. Hovedkvarteret er det tryggeste stedet du kan være for tiden.." sa Lupus sørgmodig og la hodet litt på skakke.

Hillary løftet blikket og så på Lupus, blikket hennes lyste av tristhet og redsel.

"Ja, men også den værste plassen.." hun hest og sparket til en gresstust.

"Men du må tenke på trygghet foran.." begynte Professor McSnurp, som ikke hadde sagt noe på turen.

"JEG DRITER DA I OM JEG ER TRYGG, JEG VIL IKKE TILBAKE TIL DEN PLASSEN!" skrek hun av sine lungers kraft, snurret rundt og begynte og springe ustødig mot Hekkeveien igjen.

"HILLARY POTTER, KOM TILBAKE HIT MED EN GANG!" hørte hun Lupus rope og for første gang hørtes han sint ut.

Men Hillary brydde seg ikke og fortsatte bortover veien uten å se seg tilbake.

_Hvorfor kan de ikke forstå hvor vanskelig det er? Og jeg som trodde Lupus ville forstå._

Tårer falt tungt fra øynene hennes og ett hikst rammet den løpende kroppen hennes.

Hun kjente at svimmelheten sakte kom tilbake og hodet banket av smerte. Hvor lenge måtte hun fortsette å løpe?

Beina ga omsider etter henne da hun sprang forbi lekeplassen. De verkende knærne traff asfalten hardt og fikk henne til å skrike ut av smerte.

Så hørte hun lyden av noen som kom løpende og satte seg på kne foran henne.

"Hillary.." sa Lupus lavt og rørte ved det tårevåte ansiktet hennes.

Hun så opp og møtte blikket til Lupus.

"J-jeg trodde du ville forstå.." fikk hun fram "-hvor vondt det er.."

Han stirret granskende på henne, ansiktet hans vred seg i en medfølende grimase.

"Jeg forstår Hillary.. Jeg forstår deg virkelig, men forstår du meg?" spurte Lupus, fortsatt like lavt.

Spørsmålet hans ga gjennlyd i hodet hennes.

_Men forstår du meg?..'_

Hva var det han mente?

Hun møtte blikket til Lupus en gang til. Hans alvorlige mot hennes spørrende.

"Forstå deg?" spurte hun hest og la hodet litt på skakke.

Han nikket og smilte, men øynene var fremdeles like alvorlige.

"Nettopp Hillary, forstå meg.." hvisket han trist.

Noe falt på plass inne i hodet hennes.

_Din dust Hillary. Han er redd for deg, han er redd for å miste deg! Er det ikke opplagt. Du ser det i øynene hans. Du ser redsel... Ikke sant?_

Hun stirret nok en gang i øynene hans. Stemmen i hodet hadde rett, han var redd...

_Og så gjør du det så mye lettere for ham når du stritter i mot.._

Stemmen i hodet lød nå sarkastisk, som om det satt en Professor Slur der og snakket. Hun grøsset av tanken på at en Slur kunne snakke til henne igjennom tankene.

"Denne varmen har virkelig fått meg til å gå mental..." mumlet hun til seg selv og gned hodet sitt, som dunket av smerte.

Lupus så spørrende ut, men sa ingen ting, bare reiste seg og rakk ut armen.

"Kom Hillary.. Jeg ber deg. Skjoldet som beskytter deg går bare rundt din tantes og onkels hus."

Hillary stirret på ham. Hun hadde aldri hørt ham slik. Skulle hun..?

Hånden hennes strakte seg mot hans og han trakk henne opp med ett lettet smil. Han snudde seg og så i den retningen de andre var. De kom sakte nærmere og pratet stille med hverandre.

Så snudde han seg tilbake med en tenkterynke i pannen, men han hadde blikket pekende bak henne.

"Vi trenger kanskje ikke å dra til Grimholdsplass.."

Hjertet til Hillary hoppet over noen slag. Hadde hun hørt riktig?

"H-hva mener du?" spurte hun forfjamset og flakket nervøst med blikket.

_Hva for slags tull har Humlesnurr satt opp nå da?_

"Men da må jeg kanskje snakke med Humlesnurr først. " fortsatte han som om ikke hadde hørt Hillarys spørsmål.

_Flott at noen har skjønt det._

Men Lupus så plutselig veldig fraværende ut og Hillary snudde seg mot blikket hans, i håp om at hun ville finne det ut.

Han hadde blikket festet mellom noen garasjer lengre borti veien. Brått husket hun det. Som om noen hadde tømt en iskald bøtte vann over henne var det der.

Men hvordan kunne Lupus vite det?

_Sirius bodde jo sammen med ham i ett år dumma. Han fortalte vell flittig om den første gangen guddatteren hans så ham!_

Hun hadde ikke sett ham direkte som Sirius, men som animagusformen sin. En svart stor hund. Da hadde hun trodd det var grimmen. Ett varsel om død.

Tankene vandret mange ganger bort til det emnet. Hva om hun hadde fortalt Lupus om grimmen i tredje klasse da han var forsvar mot svartekunstner læreren deres? Det var det året Sirius stakk av fra Azkaban, trollmansfengslet. Han hadde sonet i 12 år for ett mord han ikke hadde begått, mordet til hans bestevenner, Lily og James, som også var foreldrene til Hillary.

Sirius Svaarth, Remus Lupin, James Potter og Petter Pittlepytt hadde gått på Galtvort sammen og hadde vært bestevenner. Da de fant ut at Remus var Varulv, ble de ikke redde. Tvert imot. De trente seg opp til animagere så de kunne være med Remus hver fullmåne uten å bli bitt. Så hvis hun hadde fortalt ham om _grimmen _hadde han vel kjent igjen beskrivelsen til Sirius.

Ikke engang Lupus hadde aning om at Sirius var uskyldig før på slutten av det året. Sirius hadde fått tak i Ronny og dratt ham inn i hylehuset. Hillary og Hermione hadde fulgt etter.

Hillary var på nippet til å drepe Sirius da Lupus kom brasende inn og reddet Sirius med en underlig forklaring.

Om at det var Petter som hadde forådt Lily og James og at takket være ett kart som viser alle personene på Galtvort til hver tid, hadde Lupus funnet ut at Petter slettes ikke var død, men var sammen med dem i hylehuset. Det visste seg at Petter var rotten til Ronny.

I hele tolv år hadde han levd som en rotte for å ikke avsløre seg.

Da de var på vei opp til Galtvort igjen, ble Lupus til en varulv og Petter stakk av. Og da hadde ikke Sirius sjangs til å slippe unna. Men med hjelp av en tidsvender og litt hell hadde Hillary og Hermione reddet Sirius fra ministerens klør.

Apropos Hermione og Ronny. Hun hadde ikke hørt noe fra dem på hele sommeren..

"Er du der Hillary?" spurte plutselig en stemme langt borte og hun skvatt høyt. Hun hadde vært så langt inne i tankene sine at hun ikke hadde merket at resten hadde kommet og stod og så interessert på henne.

"Ja.. Nå er jeg her.. Sonet bare ut litt." sa hun med en hes latter og ristet på hodet.

Dult lo og sveipte staven sin over Hillary. Hun skvatt tilbake da hun kjente en underlig følelse i hele kroppen.

"Slik.. Det var bedre.." sa hun med ett smil og Lupus nikket enig.

Noe var andeledes. Hun følte seg mye renere og friskere.

"Hva gjorde du?" spurte hun forvirret og stirret på de rene klærne sine og kjenten på det glatte håret sitt.

"Renset deg opp litt.."

"Haha, veldig morsomt.."

-------------------------------------------------

Det var andre kap. Håper dere likte det! Trykk på Review-knappen og skriv:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei folkens. Beklager så mye at dere måtte vente. Jeg og Maia er så late Ehm, ja, her er kapittel 3. Vi er ferdige med kapittel 5 og holder på med 6, så bare vent dere masse oppdateringer etter hvert. **

**Vifikk høre av en venninne at hun syntes dette kapittelet var kjedelig. Men jeg syns det ble litt humoristisk**

**(EDIT: Sorry at kapittelet er så vanskelig å lese. Det er fordi det er så "sammenhengende". Prøvde å fikse det, men deg gikk ikke an:S)**

Og takk til **Ann Catherine Black **og  
**gangastabiiatch **for "reviewene" som jeg kaller dem

Kapitell 3: En forf-fortreffelig middag

Hillary satt på kontoret til Humlesnurr og kikket inn i peisen. Hun kunne høre stemmene til Lupus og Humlesnurr som bakrunnsmusikk mot de dansende flammene.  
Stemmen til Sirius laget ekko i det tanketomme hodet hennes.  
_Du ligner mindre på faren din enn jeg trodde..  
_Tårer samlet seg i øynene hennes.  
_Men jeg ville jo bare holde deg trygg Sirius.._  
Plutselig braste døren opp til kontoret og Hillary hoppet opp på beina og snudde seg samtidlig som Humlesnurr reiste seg fra stolen sin.  
I døråpningen stod Professor Slur i den helsvarte kutten sin. En iskald vind sveipte inn i rommet da han la blikket sitt på Hillary, som stirret hatefullt på ham.  
"Hva er det Severus?" spurte Humlesnurr alvorlig og gikk foran skrivepulten sin. Lupus reiste seg også, sakte og med ett vaktsomt utrykk i ansiktet.  
Slur flakket med blikket mellom Humlesnurrs alvorlige og Hillarys sinte øyne før han sveipte inn i rommet og lukket døra etter seg.  
"Mr Krum har informasjon til deg rektor. Han venter i hovedkvarteret."  
"Viktor Krum?" glapp det ut av Hillary, som interessert kikket opp fra tankene sine.  
"Ti stille Potter.."  
"Javel Slur."  
"Det er Professor for deg Potter."  
_"Og det er Frøken Potter til deg Professor Slimål."  
_"HVA SA DU POTTER?"  
"Ingen ting Professor."  
Slur åpnet rasende munnen for å si noe mer da Humlesnurr avbrøt ham.  
"Nå er det nok Severus.. Jeg kommer til hovedkvarteret så snart jeg kan."  
Så flyttet han blikket til Lupus.  
"Det er greit Remus, men sørg for at huset er sikret"  
Lupus så gladere ut enn på lenge og smilte lettet til Hillary som stirret nyskjerrig på ham.  
"Da går vi da.." sa han og tok med seg Hillary.  
Humlesnurr nikket til henne med glinsende øyne, mens Slur bare stirret hatefullt på henne.  
Da hun kom til døråpningen snudde hun seg.  
"Hade Rektor Humlesnurr.." sa hun lett før hun snudde seg igjen.  
_"Hade Professor Slimål.."  
_"JEG HØRTE DEN POTTER!"

Lupus lo godt hele veien fra kontoret til Storsalen.  
"Du begynner virkelig og minne meg om James.." lo han og smilte strålende til Hillary.  
Hun sukket bare og så ned i gulvet.  
_Vil jeg virkelig ligne på ham mer? Jeg mener.. Han er jo faren min, men etter det jeg så i tanketanken er jeg ikke sikker..  
_"Hillary, er noe galt?" spurte Lupus plutselig og rev Hillary ut av tankene.  
Hun kikket opp og møtte øynene hans. De stirret spørrende på henne og boret seg inn i henne som en borrmaskin. Trist ristet hun på hodet og så ned igjen.  
_Hvor skal vi egentlig? Han ville ikke fortelle meg noe før vi traff Humlesnurr.. Han sa at det var en hemmelighet.  
_"Hva skal vi her?" spurte hun mistenksomt da de kom inn i storsalen. Lærerbordet var dekket på med middag og Professor Mcsnurp, Madam Hopp og Madam Pomfritt satt i en dyp diskusjon.  
Ved lyden av skrittene deres, kikket alle tre opp og smilte.  
"God ettermiddag Remus.." hilset Mcsnurp lett, mens Madam Pomfritt og Hopp nikket annerskjennende.  
Hillary løftet ett øyenbryn til Lupus, men han smilte bare.  
"Jeg tenkte vi kunne spise middag her idag, før vi drar til..." der stoppet han brått og smilte lurt til Hillary.  
Hun himlett med øyene og la armene i kors over brystet.  
"Dra hvor Professor?"  
"Hemmelighet.."  
Det kom ett sukk fra henne, mens de andre smilte.  
_Jeg hater hemmeligheter.. Særlig de som inngår Humlesnurr og spådommer..  
_"Greit.." svarte hun og slo seg ned helt ytterst på bordet, like ved Lupus.  
"Bare forskyn dere..Det er nok til alle.." kom det fra Mcsnurp, som tydeligvis var ferdig og skulle til å reise seg, men da gikk døren opp, og inn kom Slur og Humlesnurr.  
Hillary, som var på vei til å ta seg en kyllingbit, stoppet midt i bevegelsen.  
"Jeg tror jeg nettopp mistet matlysten.." mumlet hun lavt og trakk hånden tilbake med ett rykk. Lupus kikket rart på Hillary, som bare stirret irritert tilbake samtidig som hun forsøkte å holde blikket borte fra Slur.  
Men som alltid greide Slur å trekke til seg alles blikk av den dårlige atmosfæren som holdt seg fast rundt ham. Hillary irriterte seg grådig over at hun ikke kunne slippe synet fra ham selv i sommerferien, men hun måtte bare ærlig innrømme at dette var mye bedre enn Dumlingene. Og hvem hadde forresten sagt at Slur skulle være der lenge?  
"Nok til at han vinner å spise," tenkte Hillary der hun fulgte Slur med øynene.  
Irritasjonsbølgene bare fortsette å svømme rundt i hodet på henne og hele tiden tenkte hun hardt på hvordan hun skulle få Slur til å forsvinne uten alt for mye oppmerksomhet fra de andre lærerne.  
"Skal du ikke spise, Hillary?" spurte Lupus etter en stund.  
Hillary skvatt litt, men beholdt roen.  
"Hva-hva sa du Professor?" sa hun litt forfjamset.  
"Spise... Maten din blir kald og snart er vi nødt til å dra også. Og da vil du ikke få mulighet til å spise før du kommer frem."  
Lupus' innvending fikk henne til å få igjen fatningen slik at hun kunne begynne å spise. Og med noen forsiktige bevegelser hadde hun etter hvert fått tak i noen kyllingbiter og ...Maten smakte ikke spesielt godt og hun satte i en misfornøyd grimase der hun satt å presset den i seg. Hun kunne tydelig skimte Slur i øyenkroken og han også, virket en smule misfornøyd.  
"Minerva, beklager å måtte avbryte måltidet, men hvem er det egentlig som laget denne forfe -fortreffelige middagen?" spurte Lupus med en misfornøyd mine i ansiktet.  
McSnurp lyste opp og det brøt ut et glis rundt munnen hennes, ikke likt noe som Hillary hadde sett tidligere.  
"Likte dere virkelig maten så godt? Dere skjønner..." begynte McSnurp muntert.  
Hillary kunne se at Lupus følte seg uvell og hun skjønte det hadde noe med McSnurps 'tale' å gjøre.  
"-husnissene hadde fått annet å gjøre, så det var ingen til å ta seg av middagen, og da tok jeg gledelig på meg ansvaret," fortsatte hun og smilte stolt.  
Hillary skar en grimase. Dels fordi hun ikke kunne tenke seg McSnurp røre en gryte og dels fordi hun aldri hadde sett henne oppføre seg så arrogant før. Det var en alvorlig trafigurasjonslærer, McSnurp, og ikke en fullbyrden kokk!  
Hillary kremtet litt og dultet forsiktig siden på Lupus.  
"Ehm.. Jeg vet jeg ikke har rørt maten noe særlig, men...vell, skulle vi ikke dra?" spurte Hillary idet hun kastet et blikk over maten hun bare hadde rotet i.  
Lupus var ikke sen med å reagere og reiste seg fra stolen som om han hadde det ytterst travelt.  
"Eh.. Jeg unnskylder så meget Minerva, men jeg og Hillary bør komme oss avgårde.."  
Mcsnurp så skuffet ut, og ga Lupus ett rart blikk, som om hun noenlunde visste hva det dreide seg om.  
"Ja.. Vi har noe.. Uferdig vi må gjøre.. Viktig.." sa Hillary i en rasende fart og reiste seg også.  
Nå var det hun som fikk ett rart blikk, men hun unngikk det bebreidende blikket til transfigurasjonslæreren sin.  
Lupus skulle til å si noe mer, men Hillary rakk å gi ham DET blikket så han smalt kjeven sammen igjen. En rar lyd kom fra Slur, som hadde fjernet den halvspiste poteten sin fra tallerkenen ved hjelp av magi. Hillary ønsket inderlig at han kunne fjerne seg selv med det samme, men det var vel for mye å håpe på. Han var tross alt lærer.  
"En dårlig lærer. . tenkte hun og klødde seg tankefullt i hodebunnen, mens hun fulgte etter Lupus, som hadde begynt å gå bortover storsalen i mellom Griffing og Ravnklobordet.  
For høflighetens skyld, snudde hun seg og vinket glad til Mcsnurp, som hadde reist seg for å gå, med ett litt fornærmet utrykk i ansiktet. Slur stirret ned på den nå tomme tallerkenen som om han kom med stumme ønsker om litt bra mat.  
Hillary gliste og snudde seg mot Lupus, som stod utålmodig og trippet utenfor salen.  
"Kom an Hillary. Vi skal til Humlesnurr's kontor igjen.."  
Hillary sukket litt. Hun var blitt temmelig lei av å være der med alle hemmelighetene de skjulte for henne.  
"Må vi..?" spurte Hillary da de var utenfor kontordøren. "Jeg er så lei av disse syke, halve setningene deres," fortsatte hun og satte blikket i Lupus.  
"Ingen flere hemmeligheter?" spurte han lurt med et smil om munnen.  
Hillary nikket.  
"Nei, vi skal ikke ha noen flere hemmeligheter foreløpig. Vi skal låne peisen."

**Sånn! Det var kapittel 3. Håper å få opp kapittel 4 i neste uke. **

**Husk å kommenter på kapittelet da. **

**Sometimesnormal og Maia **


End file.
